<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dead Walker by RedAngel123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914998">Dead Walker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAngel123/pseuds/RedAngel123'>RedAngel123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAngel123/pseuds/RedAngel123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is a traumatised man Surviving easily in the apocalypse. How will the group react to this man that makes living in a world so hard look so easy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male on male - Relationship, slash - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dead Walker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>=</p><p> "Jack?....Were are we goin? " Ellie whispers to me quietly, as she stands behind my<br/>
bigger form. I twitch at that and tense listening out for any noise, My eyes widening<br/>
slightly when I hear sudden groans.</p><p>"Be quiet!" I hiss back, getting into a crouch as i peak behind the corner. My eyes lock onto<br/>
a lone wandering Walker, standing right before the door that i plan on going in to. " You got<br/>
your knife Ells?" I question, my voice blank but rough.</p><p>"Yeah.. But Jack--" She starts, but i cut her off by standing tall. I grunt and reagust my cross-bow<br/>
and my dufflebags, that are currently sat across my back. I slowly creep behind the wall, and a make<br/>
a small clicking noise with my tounge.</p><p>"Come on you poxy bastard" I mutter, watching as the Walker stumbles in my direction<br/>
its teeth snapping noisly. I strole towards it, missing Ellie's whimper of my name. I grab my<br/>
Cross-bow and aim. I watch as it falls to the ground lifelessly, grunting in Ellie's direction.<br/>
"Come" I call out, walking towards the door's of the local collage.</p><p>I grab my hunting knife from my boot, mumbling my thanks as Ellie hands me back my arrow.<br/>
I put it back in its place, then i slowly start to pick the lock on the door with my Knife. My<br/>
eyes light up as the door opens itself, revealing empty corodors. Good so far....</p><p>"Jack their's more coming" Ellie whispers in my ear, gesturing to the entrance to where we<br/>
had just been standing. I nod and move away from the door, gesturing for her to go<br/>
in and wait for me. She does so whithout complaint, a jump to her step.</p><p>' Must be happy at the idea of rest' I muse to myself, as i follow in after her. I quietly<br/>
close the door behind me; making sure to lock it from the inside. I put my fingertips<br/>
to my lips, basickly telling her to be silent for a minute. I tap the wall loudly, pausing to listen for<br/>
any sounds. Nothing.</p><p>I gaze around the large space criticly....Im gonna have to scope this place out inch by inch<br/>
for some supplies. My eyes land on the office, and a small smile appears on my lips. Good<br/>
enough for camp i think.</p><p>"Come Ellie" I mutter, walking towards the door; my body tense incase i missed something<br/>
important. I enter the room, and look around soon spotting nothing. I lock that door behind<br/>
us then walk into the final room. Still nothing. " We'll camp here for a couple of day's alright?"I<br/>
mutter, as i lock the door behind me.</p><p>I strole up to the nearest table and grab a sturdy chair, before i easily lift it up, then<br/>
drag it back to the door we just came through. I place said shair under the handle, once again<br/>
giving us more protection. I place my bags and cross bow on the table, winsing as my bones crack<br/>
with exsaustion.</p><p>"What about Andy...Or Mamar?" Ellie asks sadley, sudden tears filling and falling out of her mixed<br/>
coloured eyes...making me cringe internaly " I though we were looking for them!" She snaps at me, a angry glint<br/>
appearing in her eyes.</p><p>"What do you expect!!" I snap back, my cold green eyes landing on hers. She flinches and<br/>
pulls back, biting her lip. "Did ye expect to find them straight away?.... Their's hundreds of walkers<br/>
in this fucking town....How do ya expect us to get past them ay?" I hiss, unzipping one of my duffles<br/>
to grab a bed sheet.</p><p>I strole up to the window and carefuly hang it up, making sure their is a whole in place<br/>
so i can still look out.</p><p>"I expected you to fight harder" She replies softly, her voice shaky with her emotions. I tense<br/>
at the statement, scoffing with repressed anger.</p><p>"Oh yeah?...And what have i been doing here with you then....Having picnicks and tea-partys?"<br/>
I snap sarcasticly, my face hard as i turn to her. " Ive been with you sinse shit<br/>
hit the fan girl.... Could'a left ya" I remind her, stomping towards my bags.</p><p>" Im 20 years old....I dont need your help Jack!" She snaps back, her eyes glinting with<br/>
slight horror at her words. " Wait...I didint mea--" She starts but i cut her off.</p><p>"Im going on a supply run.... Set up camp." I grunt out, emptying one of my bags of supplies into<br/>
the other. I put said bag onto my shoulder then grab my cross-bow, making sure i have<br/>
my guns and knife. "We'll see how much you really mean what you just said girl.... Because<br/>
sooner or later im gonna leave you on your own!" I hiss, egnoring the slight sob she releases at that.</p><p>I strole up to the door and i pull the chair away roughly, unlocking the door with smooth<br/>
fingers.</p><p>"Lock this door up behind me.....And dont open it unless its me." I order roughly, not even<br/>
turning in her direction. She whimpers my name, and something deep inside me fights to break<br/>
away and comfort her. " Set up your bed....I should be back sometime tommorow" I add,<br/>
softly.</p><p>"What happend to you?" She whispers to me, her voice distraught. I shake my head and close<br/>
the door behind me, waiting until she locks the door. Which she does so after a minute. I sigh and<br/>
run a hand through my sweaty dark locks, winsing as my shoulders crack once again.</p><p>"I got hurt again and again thats what happend to me" I mutter dryly, not realising she<br/>
could hear me. "Never again" I mumble to myself, standing up tall. I strole towards the door<br/>
and unlock it before i start to finally look this collage over.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>